


Floral Flogging

by ShamanicShaymin



Series: Shaymin's Drabble Garden: Spice Edition [3]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Ficlet, Light Masochism, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Vines, somewhat tsundere Cagney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: Cuphead asks Cagney Carnation to punish him with his leaves and vines. Cagney obliges.





	Floral Flogging

**Author's Note:**

> To the surprise of absolutely no one who knows me well enough, Cagney Carnation ended up being my favorite Cuphead character. It was only a matter of time before I started shipping him with someone... and the first character ended up being Cuphead himself, due to cute Japanese fanart.
> 
> Everybody in this fic meets the age of consent.

“Yesss…” Cuphead gasped. “Punish me…”

Cuphead’s red shorts had been left forgotten in a grassy patch, leaving Cagney Carnation to do whatever he wanted to his pale porcelain ass. The cup’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets from the next blow, and he was astonished how hard the flower’s vines were this time around. Still sore from his defeat to the determined cup and his brother, Cagney agreed he was more than willing to enact his revenge. The flower figured it wouldn’t be long before Cuphead got into mischief again, and better he discipline him than the Devil.

“Something tells me yer enjoying this, ya little freak.” Cagney grinned. “What’s this? You like it when I call ya names? Hehehe… you truly got no shame, do ya?  Do ya? ” 

With emphasis on the last words, Cagney whipped his leaf across Cuphead’s ass again, earning him a groan mixed with pain and pleasure. The cup squirmed in the grip of his vines, shaking his bottom to purposely taunt the flower. Cagney prevented himself from staring at it for too long; it’s not like he was  _ attracted _ to it or anything. He certainly wasn’t attracted to that pest Cuphead  _ either. _ All he was doing was fulfilling a request for a friend. A kinky request. But a request nonetheless.

“More… more…” Cuphead shuddered. “ _ Degrade _ me…”

“Yer some kinda whore, ain’tcha?” Cagney mocked. “Ya ought to be called  _ Cumbucket _ instead of Cuphead! Much more fitting, dontcha think? Someone oughta put ya into yer place! Someone like me.”

“Y-Yes… only you… OW!”

“Hot diggity! Ya still haven’t cracked? Then again, I shoulda expected it from a slut like ya. Fine! I’ll teach ya a lesson you ain’t ever gonna forget!”

Again and again, Cagney smacked Cuphead, relishing in his cries. The porcelain hero’s hindquarters turned from pink to red, and tears started pouring from his eyes like fountains. The latter was what caused the flower to slow his gleeful assault, concern replacing his sinister smile.

“You okay? Should I stop?” Cagney asked.

“I’m fine!” Cuphead shook his head, stubbornly wiping his eyes. “I can handle it! R-Really. I can…”

Cagney thought about this. On one hand, he underestimated Cuphead before and his ex-nemesis could be right. On the other, Cuphead lacked foresight, which was how he and his brother had gotten into that mess with the Devil in the first place. What if Cagney guessed wrong and he ended up traumatizing the cup? He couldn’t risk that. Cagney may be known for being a tough guy, but he wasn’t  _ cruel _ .

“Barbershop.” The flower said. It turned out the safe word didn’t just apply to subs after all.

Cuphead tried to conjure up disappointment, but his eyes kept flowing with tears—faster than he could keep up with. Cagney parted and adjusted his vines until they formed a makeshift bed, gently lowering the cup onto it. With one of his longer vines, the flower reached for one of the plants in his garden—a non sentient one—and snapped one of the leaves in half.

“Turn over.” Cagney instructed Cuphead, slathering his hand with the sticky substance bleeding from the leaf. Cuphead initially winced, but as soon as the cool gel spread over the inflamed skin of his rear, he sighed in contentment and closed his eyes.

“That feels really good.” Cuphead sniffled.

“Not bad for our first session.” Cagney said. The flower’s face softened into an expression more reflective of his nurturing actions—his nose was smaller and his eyes were gentler, and a crimson blush bloomed upon his cheeks. “How ya feelin’? Did I go too far?”

“You did great! I knew you were hot, but wow… just wow.” Cuphead laughed. “I’m just… shaken, I guess. You didn’t do anything wrong! I’m not sad or anything! Just… ow. The pain. I thought I could take a few hits since you’re not trying to kill me or anything anymore, but I guess I… ow.”

“Maybe next time I should start softer.” Cagney suggested. “Build up to it rather than lay the smackdown on ya right away. That sound better?”   
  
“Sounds good to me!” Cuphead agreed. “Gee… Elder Kettle and Mugman are gonna wonder why I’m so sore when I get back home.”   
  
“Let them wonder!” Cagney cackled. He draped a large leaf across Cuphead’s body as a makeshift blanket, stroking the back of his head as the cup snuggled against him.


End file.
